Yuuka Nanri
| Died = | Origin = Nagasaki, Japan | Instrument = | Genre = J-pop | Occupation = | Years_active = 2003 – present | Label = Victor Entertainment | Associated_acts = Tiaraway, FictionJunction Yuuka, FictionJunction | URL = Official FJ YUUKA site,Official FictionJunction site | Current_members = | Past_members = | Notable_instruments = }} , commonly referred to as [[FictionJunction Yuuka|'Yuuka']], is a seiyū and also a known Japanese pop singer. She is contracted to Space Craft Entertainment of Space Craft Group. Biography Yuuka Nanri first debuted on NHK's (an educational programme) in 1995, as a child star. In 1997, she joined , a stage group for young girls as one of its seventh generation members, and began acting in musicals and other theatrical performances. She quit the group in August 2001. In 2001, she also debuted as a seiyū in the Japanese version of The Powerpuff Girls as Bubbles. After that, she officially started her seiyū activities as the lead of Gunslinger Girl. She has voiced many weak-looking and gentle characters, though in My-HiME, she voiced for Nao Yūki, a morally ambivalent middle school student who enjoys preying on perverted men. In late 2003, tiaraway, a fixed-term seiyū duo consisting of Nanri and fellow Japanese singer Saeko Chiba, was formed. After releasing three singles and an album, they disbanded on March 6, 2005 after its first (and final) live concert, both wanting to go separate paths. Currently, she is a vocalist of Yuki Kajiura's "FictionJunction" project. FictionJunction Yuuka is a duo with Yuki Kajiura, a famed anime music composer who writes and produces all their music. FictionJunction YUUKA achieved fame and attention from the media with songs such as and which were used as insert songs in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny respectively. Nanri also performed most of the vocal tracks featured in Madlax (soundtracked by Kajiura), such as Margaret, Cradle and Madlax, in addition to the opening and ending themes recorded by FictionJunction Yuuka. In 2006, she was selected to be the main character of the musical . The musical had four performances in total, from April 13 to April 16 of the same year.ANGEL GATE musical official website Because of this, she was not able to voice act for Karen Ichijō from the second season of the anime School Rumble, which also broadcasted in April.Announcement on the official School Rumble site. Retrieved on 2006-03-01. She also graduated from university with a major in vocal music that year in March.Pop Joins the World NHK radio program on 28 December 2006. She held her first solo concert, entitled Premium Live 2007, as FictionJunction Yuuka in 2007, on February 8 and February 15.January 29th 2007 blog entry mentions the concert. Retrieved 2007-02-03. It was announced at the concert that there will be another showing of ANGEL GATE. Discography Singles Voice roles Leading roles in bold. Anime * Memories Off 2nd (2001 OVA), Megumi Soma * The Prince of Tennis (2001 TV series), Narumi Ijuuin (ep 134) * Macross Zero (2002 OVA), Mao Nome * Godannar (2003 TV series), Sakura * Gunslinger Girl (2003 TV series), Henrietta * My-HiME (2004 TV series), Nao Yuuki, Female student (ep 22) * W~Wish (2004 TV series), Akino Iida * School Rumble (2004 TV series), Karen Ichijou * The Place Promised in Our Early Days (2004 film), Sayuri Sawatari * My-Otome (2005 TV series), Juliet Nao Zhang * School Rumble: Extra Class (2005 OVA), Karen Ichijou * My-Otome Zwei (2006 OVA), Juliet Nao Zhang * Sora Kake Girl (2009 TV series), Nami Shishidō * Wandering Son (2011 TV series), Saori Chiba Drama CDs * 7 Seeds (2003), Natsu Iwashimizu Games * Memories Off 2nd (2001), Megumi Sōma, Nozomi Sōma * W~Wish (2004), Akino Iida * D→A:BLACK, Hīro Enomoto * D→A:WHITE, Hīro Enomoto * Memories Off After Rain Vol.2 (2005), Megumi Sōma * My-HiME ~Unmei no Keitōju~ (2005), Nao Yūki * Musashi: Samurai Legend (2005), Tamie Musicals * , Lucy * ''big * FUNK-a-STEP * FUNK-a-STEP2 * * * , Satsuki Katayama * , Akane Saitō * , Momoko * (2006), Yuri Dubbing * The Powerpuff Girls (2001), Bubbles References External links * Official website * Nanri's blog, shared with Yuki Kajiura and FictionJunction Yuuka's staff * * [http://www.angelgate.jp/ ANGEL GATE musical official website] Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:People from Nagasaki Prefecture de:Yūka Nanri ja:南里侑香 ru:Нанри, Юка tl:Yuuka Nanri zh:南里侑香